


Morning Coffee in The Bunker

by Tyrant_of_Light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Fluff, Lack of Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_of_Light/pseuds/Tyrant_of_Light
Summary: After allowing Lucifer into The Bunker for Jack's benefit, Sam finds the devil brooding around the kitchen. Should he even ask what's going on with the archangel this time?
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Lucifer, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester, Lucifer & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Morning Coffee in The Bunker

The time is around quarter to six, when Sam arrives back at The Bunker after his morning jog. He was looking forward his morning cup of coffee after yet another nightmare fueled sleep.

Having Lucifer living in The Bunker was really messing with Sam’s sleep pattern. He hadn’t slept for more than four hours since Lucifer’s re-arrival into the Winchester’s lives. Waking up in cold sweats was quickly becoming the norm for the hunter.

Sam was breathless as he closed the entrance door behind him. Kicking his trainers off, he made his way further into what was now the permanent residence for his family and took a swig of water from his bottle. 

The run had cleared his mind of the lingering nightmares and the morning light had eased his anxiety.

Unfortunately for the younger Winchester brother, he couldn’t escape the presence of the archangel for long.

Fully in favor of ignoring his apocalypse starting nemesis, after a slight hesitation at the kitchen doorway, Sam moved with purpose, jaw tensed, towards the coffee pot that he had prepared before his jog.

He saw that the devil seemed to have helped himself to some of the fresh brew as well, and tried not to show any agitation as that would only get the unwanted attention of the petulant angel currently staring into his pitch black coffee. Sam added milk to his mug and heard a deep, over exaggerated sigh. 

The hunter suppressed a sigh of his own, but closed his eyes for a second to compose himself. 

The archangel was attention seeking, and it really was best to just give him what he wanted. Otherwise Sam’s whole day would be ruined by the irritating child of an angel making his life a living hell, no pun intended. 

“What’s the problem?” Sam asked bluntly, almost snapping at the other occupant in the room, best to just get this conversation over with.  
There was a beat of silence between the pair; Lucifer still gazing into his mug intently.

Sam was just about to turn away, and focus back on his own coffee when the dejected reply came.

“Does Jack hate me?”

Sam’s brain seemed to short circuit at the question. Was the former King of Hell really self conscious over his son’s opinion of him?

After a moment of wide eyed staring and stammering out half words, Sam finally recollected himself.

“No, I don’t think Jack hates you,” he replied, gaining a sharp nod and a seemingly uninterested ‘hmm’ in return.

“Although he probably should,” Sam continued honestly, tensing expecting some kind of back lash, but Lucifer just seemed to retreat into himself.

“Um,” Sam started awkwardly.

“Jack went to sleep a couple of hours ago so he should be awake again soon, I’m sure you can talk to him and you’ll realize he likes you a lot,” came Sam’s suggestion, which didn’t seem to encourage Lucifer, who remained eerily still and silent.

Acknowledging that the conversation was finished, the hunter resumed his coffee making, adding a sugar and taking a gulp just to get him through the thick tension in the air. He was sure the temperature had dropped a few degrees compared to the other rooms in The Bunker.

Sam had been planning to make some fruit porridge for himself but was now considering toast, without butter or jam even, just to get out of this situation faster.

“Everyone else here has an activity that they share with Jack,” Lucifer said, this time looking directly at Sam. His stare caused Sam to shudder a little, reminding him of those times, years ago now, when Lucifer had sought to possess him. Back then those same eyes had bore into him, focusing solely on him in pure obsession-

“Hello, earth to Sam,” Lucifer said, snapping Sam out of some panic inducing flashbacks and back into his uncomfortable present. The archangel was looking less than impressed with the human before him.

‘God, why did this angel always have to be the center of attention?’ Sam thought to himself and briefly thought about how hard attention from a parent must be with that many angel siblings.

“So you want to spend more time with Jack? What am I supposed to do about that?” the young man asked rhetorically.  
“I need you to think of an activity I can share with Jack,” the angel whined.

Sam couldn’t suppress the sigh this time. He tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease the migraine he could feel building up.

Sam himself spent a fair bit of his time with Jack.  
***  
Last week, what Sam and Jack had thought was a supernatural case, happened to be a human murderer. Sam had retired from the case after the police had apprehended their suspect and the unusual events had come to a stop after his detainment.

“Are you sure it’s ok for the police to deal with this? I mean, what happens now?” Jack had asked inquisitively.

“Well, Jack, the police have arrested him, he’ll be put in a cell where he can’t hurt anyone else,” Sam answered.

“Like the cage?” Jack inquired.

Sam scrunched up his nose as they got back into the impala to drive home.

“Not exactly,” Sam replied, thinking a little more before answering again.

“The case will go to court, where other people will decide if the man they detained was guilty and if they decide he is, he’ll be sent for prison for however long the judge sees fit,” he explained.

“Ok, I think I get it,” Jack said, still sounding a little uncertain.

“Sam, you wanted to be a lawyer, right? How are lawyers involved?” Jack asked squinting a little, in a very Cass like manner.

“The suspect is allowed to have someone there to defend him. A lawyer will hear his side of events and put that forward for him in court.”

At this, Jack nodded and then resumed looking out of the window.

“Hey, Sam?”

“Yes, Jack,” 

“I’d like to read more about law, do you have any books I could read about it?”

“Of course, I’ve even got a couple of books left from when I went to Stanford if you’d like,” Sam had offered.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Jack smiled enthusiastically.

When they’d returned to The Bunker, Sam had found the books and read alongside Jack in the library. It wasn’t the first time that they’d stayed awake reading throughout the night.  
***  
Dean spent a lot less time in the library than anyone else currently inhabiting The Bunker, so reading alongside his nephilim charge, was not an activity Dean participated in.   
One day last month Dean had taken Jack on a long drive out for their regular fishing trips However Sam suspected that Jack was driving, despite his and his brothers’ agreement that Jack should probably be a few years older before learning how to drive. Sam just shook his head at his older brothers’ antics.

If Dean wanted to teach Jack how to drive, then Sam really didn’t mind that much. There was no need to keep it a secret, but Sam would play along if Dean wanted it to be his and Jacks ‘thing’.

Sam had spent that day helping out some younger hunters via a video call, by the time he hung up with a small wave, he noticed the pair had still not returned, even though, darkness must have set hours ago. 

Sam stood abruptly and searched for his phones. None of them had received any messages from his brother or adopted son. 

He called Dean first. The call connected but there was no answer. On the verge of panic he was just about to call Cass for help, when the door swung open with a thud to reveal a giggling Dean and Jack.

“Where were you two?” Sam demanded from the base of the entrance stairs.

“Fishing,” Dean replied with a too innocent expression, whilst very obviously hiding a bag behind his back.

Sam pretended not to notice the bag, which was probably filled with candy and pie, whilst sighing in relief.

“Glad you two had fun, next time you stay out, would you mind texting, I thought a wendigo had got you or something,” Sam admitted.

Dean shot Sam an apologetic look.

“Sorry, Sam, we lost track of time,” Jack lamented.

“It’s ok, guys, I’m glad you had fun,” Sam said before excusing himself to bed. 

The sounds of laughter restarted not long after and that night Sam fell asleep to the sounds of chatting and some cheesy sci-fi movie from The Dean Cave.  
***  
Sam was aware that Cass spent a lot of time with Jack, probably more than either Dean or he did. What exactly they got up too he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of, but he thought he had a fairly good idea. 

Castiel had been the only angelic figure in Jacks early life. And as such Sam assumed that Cass had taken the role of teaching Jack about heaven and his angelic grace.  
Often when Sam would walk into a room, the two of them would stop seemingly mid conversation before Sam could catch anything that was said. Sam would just smile in what he hoped was reassurance. 

Cass and Jack kept any angel behaviors to a minimum when in The Bunker, for which Sam was grateful for. It was nothing against either of them but when he was at home, the last thing he needed was crazy angel stuff happened, he had enough of that on the job.

A few months back Sam had been walking into the war room, coffee in hand, when Jack had zapped immediately in front of him. 

Coffee had spilled over both of their clothes.

“Jack, what did we say about powers in The Bunker?” Cass had reprimanded from the table.

“I’m so sorry, Sam,” Jack apologized, the mess instantly cleaning itself up, which had Cass face palming at the additional use of angelic mojo. 

“It’s ok, Jack, thanks for refilling my coffee,” Sam forgave with an easy smile. 

Jack smiled back before continuing along the hallway in a more human manner.

“Sorry, Sam,” Cass said standing from the table, looking embarrassed.

“Why are you sorry?” Sam asked, confused.

“I know you aren’t comfortable with Jack and myself not being human, and rightfully so, I’ve tried to encourage Jack against using his powers at home,” Cass explained.   
Sam felt a twinge of guilt at the statement.

“It’s part of who he is Cass, as long as he isn’t trying to kill me with them it’s fine with me.”  
Cass still looked a little unsure.

“Why don’t I come along with you two sometime and you can show me what else you get up to,” Sam offered. And that’s how the three of them ended up star gazing, just like he and Dean used to when they lived on the road, with Cass telling stories about why stars were in certain places.  
***  
Sam supposed Lucifer and Jack hadn’t bonded much in the weeks that Lucifer had been staying with them. Mostly the two had been exchanging awkward greetings and failing at finding any common ground, which was unsurprising given that Lucifer was very anti-human and human was what Jack knew best.

“Have you asked Jack what he’d like to do?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer but also knowing that Lucifer needed to think that this was his idea in some way.  
Lucifer looked thoughtful for a second. 

“No, I hadn’t tried that,” he murmured, more to himself than to the hunter.

At that moment a sleepy looking Jack stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

He instantly looks more alert after seeing Lucifer is in the room and Sam hopes that Lucifer doesn’t scare Jack the way he scares him. Jack nods a greeting, an action which is returned by his father.

“Good morning, Jack,” Sam greets, “would you like some breakfast?”

“Um,” Jack looks inexplicably torn for a second.

“No thank you, Sam,” he replies and takes a seat, not the furthest from Lucifer but also not one that’s opposite or adjacent to him.

Lucifer shoots Sam a look, which Sam fails to interpret.

“So Jack, I was thinking we could hang out today, just you and me, we can do anything you want,” Lucifer offers but neglects to really ask Jack for his opinion. Jack smiles sincerely despite Lucifer’s discourteous nature.

“I’d like that,” Jack replies, “maybe we could watch a movie.”

Lucifer frowns slightly at the suggestion, which Jack catches on to, his own expression falling.

“Or not,” Jack corrects.

“No, a movie sounds great,” Lucifer assures, badly in Sam’s opinion causing the hunter to wince slightly at the interaction.

“Actually,” Jack speaks up “I mean if it’s not too much hassle, I know before you didn’t really mean it, but I thought maybe we could travel, you know, to another planet, just for a few hours maybe, or however long you can be bothered for really,” Jack rushed out, cheeks tingeing pink.

“Really!?” Lucifer beams, before collecting himself.

“I mean, yeah, that sounds good, I’ll go sort some stuff and then maybe we can do that later today,” the archangels corrects, trying to seem disinterested but his eyes are lit up with child like glee. 

Sam is stunned into silence as Lucifer almost skips out of the room. Jack is still grinning like a maniac and Sam is still recovery from whatever he just witnessed.

The sound of rumbling brings Sam out of his stupor, as he remembers that he was just about to make breakfast.

“Sure that you don’t want breakfast, Jack, might be a long day if you’re going to space?”

An unsure look takes over Jacks features again.

“Jack?” the human prompts.

“Do you think Lucifer thinks that I’m more human because I sometimes need to eat?” Jack asks, looking Lucifer’s abandoned coffee.

“And sleep?” Jack adds in a whisper.

Sam puts his own coffee down in favor of sitting opposite Jack. 

“Jack, can you not see how excited he is to spend time with you?”

Jack looks back doubtfully and Sam can’t help but laugh a little.

“You should talk to Lucifer, but honestly, he adores you, Jack. And he’s really trying to be cool in front of you; honestly it’s a little sad to watch how hard he’s trying.”

“You really think so?” Jack asks skeptically, but looking hopeful.

Sam just nods.

“I’ll make us some breakfast and you can go out with Lucifer afterwards. Just remember to tell him if you need any food or sleep, because whilst I know he doesn’t mind, he will forget unless you remind him.”

“Ok, Sam,” Jack beams, any trace of unhappiness is gone from his face now.

“G’morning,” Dean greets, Cass in tow, before draining a cup of coffee.

“Good morn- Dean! That was my coffee!” Sam exclaims in annoyance.

“So, what’s for breakfast, Sammy?” asks Dean completely ignoring his younger brother’s outrage as Cass takes the chair next to Jack and listens as Jack animatedly recounts the mornings events.

When the kitchen finally quietens again, the thought crosses Sam’s mind that maybe Jack brings out the best in Lucifer.


End file.
